


Sexy

by TeaHouseMoon



Series: On the phone series [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Modern times, One Shot, Sexting, Texting, elio is stressing out, the day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Modern times texting.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: On the phone series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629706
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	Sexy

Where are you?

Oliver? Pls answer. 

I went into town. Took my bike. 

Why didn’t you tell me?

Thought you wouldn’t want to come. Aren’t you sick of me yet?

What?

Why would I be sick of you

Oh, I don’t know. The way you were this morning. I didn’t think you wanted to spend more time with me. 

Well. It’s not true. 

Okay. 

Ok? That’s all you say?

What should I say?

Ok. Fine, look I won’t bother you then

I thought you were mine, last night, Elio. 

We spent the night together. But this morning, you were so distant...

I was yours. You know that. 

‘Was’?

I am. 

I think we should talk. 

Talk?

Why?

Because I’m worried I have messed you up. Neither of us should pay for this. 

Huh??

I’m not going to tell anyone, if that’s what you mean 

You won’t get into trouble 

That’s not what I’m talking about. 

Then what?

I want to be sure that you are okay with what happened. That you are happy and okay with it.

Both in your mind and in your body 

I’m okay, Oliver

Are you sure?

Yes

And are you okay...everywhere? 

God Oliver 

You don’t want me to answer that do you

Yes, I do. 

Don’t you feel comfortable talking about these things with me? After last night?

I know your body a little better now

  
  


God. Fine. 

I’m okay. Just a little sore. I won’t take the bike today. 

Okay. 

Good. I’m glad. I was worried. 

  
  


When I sit down, I still feel it. I still feel you. 

Okay. We’ll take it a little easier, then. 

You.... you still want to 

Want to what?

Be with me?

Did you think I just wanted to sleep with you once and that’s it?

I don’t know 

Do you know how happy I am that we slept together?

No I don’t know

Of course you don’t know. 

Oliver I just thought that maybe you wouldn’t 

I wouldn’t?

Elio?

I thought maybe you didn’t like it. 

You didn’t like ME

Why would I not like you?

You know why

I’m a little confused, darling. 

God

Because, come on Oliver

It was my first time, I was awkward, I was, I don’t even know, rigid and I didn’t know what I was doing 

I made you stop cos it hurt too much 

God what a wimp

What?

Elio, my darling. Tell me you are joking. 

I should have just shut up and waited 

That’s what my friends say and it worked for them

Oh, baby. Everyone’s different! 

And I’m sure even for your friends it didn’t go as smoothly as they’re trying to make you believe.

You were beautiful. And brave and sexy and amazing. You made me feel good and I didn’t care that we stopped for a while. I’m happy that you spoke up. 

It doesn’t sound sexy, Oliver. 

Oh but it was. Your body was gorgeous. All tense and smooth and trembling. You were soft and hot inside. And so fucking tight...

And the noises you made. Drove me crazy. 

I cried, Oliver!

And I’m sorry about that. But I kissed away your tears, didn’t I? 

It doesn’t sound very sexy, tbh. 

But it was. And if I think that I came inside of you I get hard again. 

I’m still in there, in your belly. Isn’t that sexy? 

Ok. Yeah. 

You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And the sexiest. And the best in bed. The most gorgeous laying on your back under me. 

Liar!!! 

Next time, you’ll ride me. Won’t you? It’ll feel even better. And easier. 

...next time? 

Yes. If you want?

I want. Yes I want 

Okay then. :)

Can I come meet you?

I’d love to. I’m at the newsstand. The one in the square. 

Ok. Ok wait 

I’ll meet you there

Sure. Not going anywhere. :) 

And

You’re sexy too 

:) 

;) 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please don’t read and run! Leave me a comment... <3


End file.
